Second Generation of Soul Eater!
by Lostwriter0202
Summary: 20 years later after the defeat of the Kishin everyone from the famous group of 8 has kids of their own! AN/: Im new to this. This is my first story but enjoy! Only reason its T is because im worried but oh well.
1. Family Tree

Family tree of second generation!

Silver*Star and Violet*Star kids of Black*Star and Tsubaki.

Addison/ Addi and Roan Kids of Maka and Soul.

Raven daughter of Kidd and Liz

Collet and Lila daughters of Crona and Elli (OC)


	2. Chapter 1 (Addi's Point of veiw)

After the defeat of the Kishin a new girl named Elli joined the famous group of eight. She fell in love with Crona as well as everyone else falling for each other. Now 20 years latter everyone has kids of his or her own. Starting the next generation of Soul Eater

(Addi's point of view)

"Come on Roan we have to pick up Collet and Lila for our first day" I yell trying to yell for my brother to hurry his butt up. He finally gets out of the house and into the garage. "I know I'm coming its not cool to be late." Roan says fixing his headband. We get on our motorcycles we got for Deathmas mine in lime green and Roan's is red. "Your pig tails are uneven Addi." Roan says as we mount our bikes. I hiss at him with my sharp teeth. "I will fix them latter before we see Uncle Kidd." I say starting my bike. We drive up the road till we reach Uncle Crona and Auntie Elli's house. Waiting for us are Collet and Lila in their roller skates. We throw them the ropes and drive off quickly. We swerve thru the traffic making sure not to kill the girls behind us. We get to the DWMA its breath taking. We park next to Dads motorcycle. "That is so much fun!" My pink haired friend Lila exclaims. She messes with the black skirt of her dress. I catch Roan staring at her. We walk up the stairs and see Silver*Star and Violet*Star waiting for us. Roan and Silver star fist bump while Collet and Violet hip bump. Collet never talks non of us have ever heard her speak we don't know if she even can. Mom said aunt Elli was like that at age fourteen. "Today we are supposed to find our partners." I say looking at the ground. "Ya and my dad is hosting a dance tonight to help us socialize." Raven says walking out of a shadow. "Mom said all are moms are helping after school with makeup clothes and hair." She continues. "Well I already found my partner right bro?" Roan asks Silver*Star. "Of course dude!" He answers. "We better get to our first class before my dad kills us." Raven says dragging us into the school. We find our first class easily and crazily enough mom teaches it. We take a seat so basically we fill a whole row. "I am Professor Eater. I will be teaching your basics class. I will teach anything from soul wavelength to fighting technique, and to help me will be…. Death Scythe." Mom starts. Dad walks over and transforms into moms arms. Mom spins him around a little bit. "Maka they get it!" Dad yells appearing on the blade. Mom puts him down. "I want everyone to find a partner one of you must be weapon one meister." I match up with some boy with green hair. Roan and Silver*Star, Lila and Violet*Star, and Collet and Raven pair up. "Roan, Silver*Star come here please." Mom says. They walk down there. She whispers in Silver*Star's ear. He transforms into a silver sword with a star on the blade. Roan catches him. "You are good at matching wavelengths. Most partners that succeed the first time last forever. You two look like a good pair." Mom praises them then sends them back to their seats. "Everyone spread out with your partners."

We all spread out.

"Weapons transform!" Mom barks.

The green haired boy turns into a Scythe with a blue green pattern on the blade and handle. "Nice!" I exclaim before blushing stupidly. The boy appears on the blade, shirtless. "I'm Oliver I go by Olli." He says. "Addison but I go by Addi." I answer back quickly. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partner ship.

**Hehe i will post the next chapter as soon as i write it! :)**


	3. Description of Second Genaration

**Sorry i should have put this after or with the family tree!**

Silver*Star: Bright blue hair like Black*Star and pale green eyes. Tall like Tsubaki and pale grey star on his right cheek

Violet*Star: Deep almost black purple hair, green eyes(guess you see why she is violet *star) she is also tall like Tsubaki with instead of a grey star she has a purple star on her left cheek

Addi: Red eyes and sharp teeth like soul. Wears her hair in pig tails and has three piercings in her upper ear. Has slightly bigger breasts then Maka did at this time.

Roan: White/silver hair like Soul, green eyes, wears red head band much like Soul's.

Raven: Black hair yellow eyes, and wears two bows on her head just to please her father.

Collet: Peach colored hair and light blue eyes like Crona she wears yellow and white feathers in her hair.

Lila: Light pink hair and white/very light grey like her mom Elli

Elli (crona's wife) : In her youth she had bright unnatural orange hair fair skin and almost white grey eyes.


	4. Partners?

Violet*Star's point of view)

Lila changes into a small dagger with a black blade and white floral engraving. As soon as she lands in my hand it burns. I yelp and drop Lila. "You two are too different. Violet your so brave and Lila's not she's afraid to fight she doesn't trust you to be calm." Professor Eater says. Lila transforms back and looks at the ground. "Sorry Violet…. I just don't like fighting and your Black*Star's daughter one of the loudest and best fighters around…." Lila says looking up. "I understand… BUT YOU'RE A FREAKIN AWESOME WEAPON!" I yell. Lila flinches and then laughs. "I got it from dad he had the black blood and I actually have a little bit of it…" Lila says making one of her fingers a blade. "I have never seen that kind of engraving on a blade…" I say touching the small blade. "Im sorry we cant be weapon partners…" Lila says sadly. "Its fine im for sure there is someone just as awesome to be weapon partner."

(Raven's point of view)

Collet changes into a long bow with arrows that have dangling feathers. We are able to match wavelengths but something just doesn't feel right. "I didn't imagine my self with a bow. I was thinking a sword. Besides I don't know if we could resonate well we don't really know each other." I say

Collet appears on the bow but quickly disappears when she realizes she's naked. She transforms back into her human form patting her clothes to make sure she has them on. Collet smiles and nods with a look of relief on her face. "That clip that holds your feathers in your hair, its your mom's isn't it?"

Collet nods touching the clip. "I have seen it before. I believe it was in a picture. Mom has a picture of all our moms from behind walking hand in hand."

Collet nods again.

She begins to walk away over to Violet*Star but I say, " Wait Collet… Lila's a dagger right?" Collet nods smiling.

(Lila's point of view)

Sis walks away from Raven towards me and Violet*Star.

We both smile widely at each other and then at our friends.

"Raven wanna give me a try?" I ask playfully winking. I turn into a dagger. Raven grabs me. "Well you didn't drop me!" I laugh. "I have always wanted a dagger!" Raven exclaims. She throws me up in the air. Why wont she just ask me to be her weapon partner?!

"Everyone! It is almost time for your next class since this is a half day! See you tomorrow my students!" Professor Eater yells. I transform back and run after Collet. "Sis!"

Collet looks back. "Did you and Violet work out? Me and Raven did but she didn't ask to be my meister…" I say in one breath. Sis smiles wide and shows me a violet star patch that she can sew on to her shirt. "Yay! It looks like aunt Tsubaki's!"

Collet smiles and we walk into a class I know she will love…Mom's class.

**I am really sorry these aren't long chapters but it looks like a lot more writing on word document super sorry! Please review/ give suggestions!**


	5. Her? Call of the Death Scythes

(Silver*Star's point of view)

Roan and I are meister and weapon now. We knew we would be it was practically destiny for us to be partners.

There's someone else I want to be part of my destiny.

"Dude I need some help." I blurt out to Roan. "Ya I know that what's new." Roan jokes.

"Theres a girl that I'm into but I don't know how to tell her… I don't wanna make things awkward with us." I say trying to sound cool but not doing a very good job.

"Dude as long as its not Addi then I will help…please tell me its not Addison!" Roan panics. "Chill dude it's not your sister!" I talk over him.

"Addi's just a little too…scary at times…"

"I agree except you have never been bite by her!" Roan complains lifting up his shirtsleeve.

I laugh and walk into the door of our next class. Well great I look like an idiot in front of her! "Sorry Professor… Gorgon"

I grumble. I take a seat next to Violet*Star and Collet.

"Good morning everyone! I am Elli Gorgon I don't care if you call me Elli or Professor Gorgon. Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"Is your husband really… Crona the Demon swordsman?" Someone blurts out.

"Yes and he is going to help me teach when ever we get to our poetry unit."

"Do you have any kids?" Another asks.

"Yes I do. Two girls. They are both weapons. We actually are considering having another child."

I look at Lila and Collet and they look just as shocked.

Everyone stays quite for a few minutes before someone asks, "Are you a death scythe?" it was Raven but she already knows the answer. " Yes I am. Maka Albarn turned me into a Death Scythe after she turned the current Death Scythe, Soul Eater, but I am very rarely used as a Death Scythe." Professor Elli says. "All Students are too leave school NOW! All teachers are permitted to leave except for Death Scythes and Level four meisters." A voice booms over the intercom. "Class dismissed!" Professor Elli shouts. "Come on lets all go to my house. Mom should be there." I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

**Sorry these arent wonderfully long i'm working on it. But who is ****_Her? _****Haha read and find out!- me**


	6. Promises and bringing of the preping

(Time break Star family's house)

We walk into the house with all our friends. "Mom we're home and we brought 5 guests!" Violet shouts taking the girls in her room.

"5! Oh my how many friends did you to make?!" Mom shouts looking in Violet's room.

Mom laughs, "I should have known I would end up with you guys! Too many of your parents are Death Weapons and 4 star meisters!"

Mom goes back to the kitchen and Roan and I plop on the couch. "So earlier you said you were into some girl…WHO IS IT!" Roan shouts.

"Roan shut up she's in the other room!" I panic. Roan intensely stares at me. I whisper in his ear who it is. He gets an evil grin before he says, "Your going to ask her to dance tonight… I will make you."

" I cant I'm to afraid ask her… what if she says no!" I whine

"What if she says yes!?"Roan argues. There's no use arguing with him he as stubborn as a mule. "Fine."

"Good now…. Lets play video games."

We game and hear the girls squeal loudly.

We look at the door and roll our eyes.

( Collet's point of view)

After aunt Tsubaki leaves everyone looks at me.

" What!" I exclaim. What's wrong with them? "So you can talk!" Raven yells. "You heard me talk all summer. All of you have heard me talk!" I say sarcastically.

"That's not it. Were making sure your going to the dance!" Violet*Stat squeals. "No I will not. I already have a weapon partner its you remember!" I say.

"It's a dance! It will be fun! Come on!" Raven says.

All the girls look at me. "S-stop! I don't know how to deal with you guys staring at me!" I cry. Everyone looks at me confused. Lila laughs "You sound like dad when he was 15."

"Fine I will go…"

They all squeal as if I had just said that we all won ten thousand dollars.

We giggle and talk for a little while before we hear the front door open and we all run out. "Aunt Liz!" We all yell (well except Raven). "I'm here to help you guys get ready!" She announces. We smile and Aunt Tsubaki brings in a rack of dress. "We have already chosen your dress so Violet go put this on."

Violet walks out a few minutes later in a short purple dress with blue and silver sequence on the top. She twirls and smiles. "Violet you're so beautiful!" Aunt Tsubaki chokes out.

"Ok next Addi!" Aunt Liz announces. Addison stalks of grumbling. She doesn't take long to come out. She's in a full length, green and yellow dress with a flowers on the waist and on the side. "Oh my goodness Addison your beautiful!" Lila squeals.

Roan looks over smiles at his older sister.

Addi rolls her eyes. I can see through right through Addi; she loves the dress she loves the attention.

"Up next is Lila!" Aunt Liz says.

Sis gets up and sprints into Violet's room with the dress. In about 3 seconds flat sis is back in the living room. She looks beautiful.

The dress is short and white with black flowers all down the side and on the sleeve. "Sis you look stunning!" I whisper.

Lila does a model walk and flips her one of her braids. "Whoa!" Roan says.

Lila stops and looks at Roan. She blushes like crazy and sits down. We all start laughing like crazy.

"Ok ok! Raven next!" Aunt Tsubaki silences us. Raven calmly gets up and grabs the dress. It's ten minutes before Raven comes back.

"I am very uncomfortable… my boobs are too big for the dress…" Raven whisper yells to aunt Liz. Aunt Liz face palms and goes to help Raven.

Aunt Tsubaki looks at the remaining undressed girls so me. "This was your mom's dress." She says and I go to change.

The dress is a full length, strapless, and light yellow.

I look in the mirror and smile…I look radiant. I walk back out slowly.

"Collet you look gorgeous!" Violet screams.

Everyone starts to look at me. "Please stop looking at me… I don't know how to deal with this…" I say awkwardly.

"You look so much like your mom but act so much like your father." Aunt Tsubaki says softly.

I glance over at the boys and Silver*Star stares at me. I quickly look away. Raven comes back so I sit down back in my spot. "I forgot you had the boobs of your Aunt Patty honey!"

Ravens pale face turns bright red.

"Stop making fun of my boobs… there are males in the room mother!" Raven whines.

The boys laugh hysterically. "Shut up!" Raven demands glaring like she can kill them. Which she probably can do.

"You look lovely Raven." Lila says trying to get her attention. "Thank you Lila, by the way I want you to wear this."

Raven tosses Lila something. "A death ring…?" Lila asks. "Dad said to give it to my weapon… that's you right?"

Lila stares blankly. She jumps up and hugs Raven fiercely. "What kind of weapon are you Lila?" Aunt Liz asks.

Lila transforms into a dagger. "You look like Ragnarok a little bit." Aunt Tsubaki comments. "Oh heck no!" Lila yells.

We all laugh at Lila's disgusted face.

( Point of view change Violet*Star)

Lila changes back into her self. A knock at the door disturbs our laughing. "I bet that's our hair and makeup people." Mom says winking at us.

In walks Aunt Maka and Aunt Elli.

"Mom?" says four confused teens.

"I'm your hair professional. Its hard to make symmetrical pig tails every single day." Aunt Maka says looking at her children. "And I am here for makeup… I can paint on paper so I can probably paint on your face… hopefully." Aunt Elli jokes.

We hear something tapping on a window. "Black*Star! I told you not to climb the building you can get hurt!" Mom scolds dad. "Come on Tsubaki! I surpassed god I can do anything!" Dad yells letting go of the window, and down Dad falls….

"Boys I think he was coming to get you guys so you don't have to deal with the toxic perfume." Mom says opening the door to shoo them out. After the boys are gone the four moms look at us and say, "Let's begin!"


	7. Sorry

**I'm so sorry but lately I don't have the time to write and I don't feel like that many people are reading it but I might continue it when i have more time please forgive me and if you really want me to continue then PM me or send in a review.**

**THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~...~**


End file.
